Three Little Words
by Guil-T-Pleasurez
Summary: Art Request of Lost Trio (Namine/Vanitas/Roku). Art Request from Deviantart: /art/Three-Little-Words-request-SpiritoftheRing-684779359 ((My account is glitching and the mods are doing jack-shit to fix it. Should work fine on the app! Otherwise check it out at deviantart, user Guil-T-Pleasurez))


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"All it took were those three little words, carelessly tossed into the air without a passing thought. Just that one simple phrase, and it left them reeling. They broke down like a goddamn schoolgirl, crumbling into silence and curling in on themselves. (Well, a schoolgirl that would bite your fucking ear off and then spit it in your face just to taunt you, that is.) It was ridiculous how much strength those words gave him over the usually so confident and suave singer, able to push them to such an extreme without even trying. He practically held their life in his hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He hated that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Roku broke a few speeding laws on his way to the gallery, barely daring to glance down at the clock on his dashboard. He already knew how late he was running – Fucking stupid bastard, causing trouble for no reason! When he finally pulled sharply into the empty spot next to a dark motorcycle, Roku found his heart in his throat. The world whirled by as he leapt out and kicked the door shut behind him. He didn't even bother to lock it – what kind of fucking idiot would risk stealing the car next to their bike?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He threw open the door to the gallery, panting as he stumbled inside./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The gallery was fairly crowded even at this time of the day, especially considering the holiday. Maybe it was common for art students to flock together – having always been the self-dependent type and not really the most social, Roku wouldn't know. But it was easy enough to spot the couples from the singles; he pushed his way through, searching frantically. As he wandered around, Roku couldn't help but notice the vibrant ink decorating most of the patron's arms. It cheered him up a little to know that he blended in so easily. And who knows, maybe he could even get a few jobs in. Lord knows he needed them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At last he finally caught a hint of black and gold among the bustle of noise and clashing colors. Breathing a sigh of relief, Roku shoved his way through the crowd and attempted to casually saunter over to the duo. "… Yo. Were you waiting long?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Naminé spun quickly, her golden locks seeming to spiral out for a moment before drifting down again. Her smile lit up those brilliant blue eyes; it made his heart flutter slightly, and he couldn't help but return it. "Roku!" she exclaimed, reaching out and grasping his hands. She held them close to her heart, practically glowing. "You really came! I was starting to think you might… I-I mean… it's not like I doubted you or anything… I just-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I had a late customer," Roku cut her off, quick to reassure the nervous girl. "We had very different ideas of what 'oh anything's fine' meant, that's all. I wouldn't miss this for the world."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The raven-haired adult lounging next to one of the paintings snorted slightly at that. Roku glanced at them, easily holding their gaze. "Vanitas," he nodded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Babe." They nodded back, then smirked slightly. "Come on, you must've known Nami was gonna get all worried and shit! You should've just turned him away." Their grin widened. "Either that or purposely fuck it up and throw their money back at 'em for being such a dick."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Roku rolled his eyes, jamming his hands into his jean pockets. "Yeah, right. And what would you have done if I'd tried to pull something like that with yours?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Vanitas' hand lingered by their belt, though their smile barely wavered. "Oh I'd have fucking gutted you," they said simply, as though it were obvious. "But that's not the point."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How is that not the point?!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Naminé made a face at the two of them, before something seemed to catch her interest. She darted back into the crowd of people and was gone before either of them could even blink. Vanitas and Roku exchanged a troubled look, before forgetting all about their argument and trying to catch up with their companion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Roku was the first to try and change the subject. "So, uh…" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "You had a show last week, didn't you? Sorry I couldn't make it – work came up. Your brother give you a hard time or anything?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Nah, Vennie's always like that. Don't worry about it." Vanitas seemed distracted, sweeping their gaze across the hall. They made their way easily through the throngs of people, not much different from a shark gliding through murky waters. Roku had a much harder time keeping up, stumbling as he bumped into one person after another./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""…You should've dropped by though," Vanitas finally added, glancing back at him. "They'd have let you in. No charge for cuties like you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His ears reddened. "I told you not to call me that!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm serious! We should plan ahead next time, maybe this weekend if you're available. I'll get you a backstage pass, and like… a signature or whatever. S'no big deal. People won't even notice. It'd just be kinda nice to actually be able to see-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They broke off suddenly, expression twisting. "… Oh fuck me!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Was it his brother? Roku feared the worst as he followed their gaze. As soon as he saw the tall man lounging by a very nervous Naminé though, his eyes narrowed. Even from this far away he could still easily identify the smug look of a snob, someone who thought they knew everything about art. Someone who thought a small girl like Naminé wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a Picasso and a Dali. He'd grind her down and make her feel like nothing. Son of a bitch! He'd kill him for that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Roku ground his teeth, hands tightening to fists as he started forward. But Vanitas thrust out a sudden hand to stop him right in his tracks. "What the fuck!" Roku glared, shoving their arm away. "We can't just stand here and do nothing! You seeing that shit? That bastard's gonna make her fucking cry!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know babe, I know." Vanitas' lips curled up into a faint smirk, even as their eyes burned. "Just wanted to ask – you want the legs, or his fucking head?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Roku blinked, a little taken aback by that. Though he really shouldn't have been so surprised, knowing Vanitas as well as he did. Slowly, he grinned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"* * */p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You really didn't have to do all that," Naminé scolded, though the faint rosy hue to her cheeks told them otherwise. "That poor man might never walk again!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well he shouldn't have messed with our Nami," Vanitas shot back, taking a seat on one side of the booth. Roku nodding in vigorous agreement, quickly sliding in next to them so that Naminé wouldn't have to sit next to the obnoxious singer. Vanitas countered by resting a hand on his inner thigh, smirking slightly. "He should've known better, the dumb fuck."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But you could've gotten in trouble! It wasn't necessary."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Vanitas just shrugged. "S'not like I haven't spent a few nights in the slammer." She started to protest further, but they cut her off easily. "Nami, relax. I already got everyone off our tail ages ago, nobody's gonna randomly show off and try hauling us off to jail. We're safe here."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Naminé still didn't look entirely convinced, although she eventually lowered her gaze to the menu. Roku didn't bother looking for his own meal, too focused on trying to figure out what Naminé would get. He'd probably just get the same thing anyways./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After what seemed to be an eternity dragged by, a somewhat disgruntled waitress finally reached their table. She forced a smile, something Roku couldn't help but admire considering the chaotic restaurant around them. "Hiya folks. Can I start you off with something to drink?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Just water," Naminé nervously pipped up. Vanitas reached under the table to caress her hand, while Roku nodded approvingly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The waitress seemed to pick up on this, lingering a bit longer than she needed to. "Out on a date with your boyfriend?" she teased, clearly trying to make some desperate attempt at small talk to avoid moving on to her next table. The word seemed to hang overhead. She failed to notice the shock settling over the trio, and continued just as cheerfully. "You're quite the lucky girl, he's a real looker!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Vanitas sprang up from their seat, hand already at their pocket. "Excuse me?" they seethed, causing her to flinch. "The fuck did you just say?!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Naminé squeaked and ducked her head to stare uncomfortably down at her menu again. Roku grimaced, realizing that he'd have to be the one to fix things. He swallowed back his pride, sitting a little straighter in the booth. "Actually," he kept his voice level and did his best to smile like his brother might, "Naminé is span style="font-style: oblique;"my/span girlfriend. And Vanitas... is our partner. We're all together."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The waitress immediately stammered her apologizes, blushing a deep crimson as she rushed away from the table. Roku knew she wouldn't be back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You'd think he'd have gotten used to this by now, but somehow it never got any easier. Not with Naminé always shutting down like that, and Vanitas ready to tear somebody's fucking throat out at a moment's notice. He could appreciate such aggression, always being up in arms himself. But it still made it so that things always fell to him when things went to shit. Roku, the one who hated socializing and people to begin with, always had to deal with the dipshits jumping to conclusions. Ugh./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He sighed, leaning back in his seat again and slumping down slightly. "The things I do for you two," he grumbled. After a moment, he reluctantly reached across the table and fumbled for Naminé's hand, then reached sideways to firmly grasped Vanitas'. The other two exchanged a look, the latter arching one pierced eyebrow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Roku stared unwaveringly at the two of them. "You're just lucky I love you so much."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Those three damn words. Naminé blushed happily, giving his hand a small squeeze. But Vanitas immediately pulled back, his expression twisted. Roku knew he would, and he couldn't quite mask the smirk hinting at the corner of his lips. Vanitas glared at him, then turned away as though to sulk. Roku just chuckled, before lowering his head to stare at the menu once more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"* * */p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The rest of their day out was fairly uneventful, except for maybe that drunk pervert that decided Naminé looked like quite the treat. Roku had slammed him to the ground while Vanitas carved his fucking eyes out; but it wasn't like that was anything new for the trio. By now Naminé didn't even bother to flinch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Roku was the one to take them all home, loading Vanitas' motorcycle into the back of his BMW before helping Naminé up. He didn't say anything about the way the two of them slid into the backseat together, or the way they giggled back and forth almost the whole ride back. He knew it couldn't be anything that dirty, that they were just looking through Naminé's notebook again, and he grimaced to think of what new compromising positions she could have possibly put them in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At last they reached Naminé's house and dropped her off. Roku watched intently until she got to the front step, his heart fluttering again when she smiled in that innocently charming way of hers and waved. He smiled and waved back, before turning to Vanitas. "You can move up if you wan-" he started. But before he had a chance to finish that thought, Roku suddenly felt himself yanked forcibly forward by the fingers knotted in his hair./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It wasn't romantic in the slightest, Vanitas mashing their mouth against his and cramming their tongue down his throat. It was barely even a kiss, just pure aggression, a fight for dominance. But it wasn't supposed to be. Vanitas was trying to make a point, trying to prove something. Roku knew that better than anyone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He refused to rise to the bait, resting a hand against the side of Vanitas' face in an almost caressing gesture. Roku did his best to keep his touch light, his kiss even gentler./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It didn't take long for Vanitas to pull away again, ripping their fingers out from Roku's hair and taking a few tuffs of silver with them. Roku winced. Vanitas didn't seem to care, glaring again. "You son of a bitch," they spat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Roku just smirked back at them. "I love you too."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Vanitas snarled something about just walking home you bastard, kicking the car door open and leaving their beloved bike behind. Roku just watched them go, until he was sure they really weren't coming back for it. At last he sighed, tugging the door closed and starting up the car. He'd drop it off next weekend, after they'd had some time to cool off. That's how these things always went./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Those three simple words could bring everything crashing down. It brought out the worst in them, put everything on the line. But that was exactly why he always used them. Nothing else could get such a response, could make Vanitas feel so much. That's why Roku loved to do it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shaking his head and smiling, he drove off./p 


End file.
